Les nouveaux Dieux ou comment le monde court a sa perte
by Naugtyboy
Summary: Fanfiction sur la suite des héros de l'olympe avec un OC badass des dragons badasses la fin des dieux et plein d autre truc badass rated M pour possibilité de lemon(c'est pas assuré hein!)Et Merde y a un fils de Thanatos ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Pdv Mickey (prononcé maiki )

Je ne savait pas quoi faire. Mes pensées étaient embrouillées comme jamais et je n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, c'est assez nouveau pour quelqu'un avec 200 de QI... Je réfléchissais à ma vie actuelle et à mon enfance avec les chasseresse , à l'apparition des demi-dieux romains et à la dernière victoire contre Gaïa.

Je me demandais comment il était possible d'avoir autant de malchance, être le fils de Thanatos ça craint... Je me sentait seul. Même Nico, pourtant d'habitude un solitaire comme moi, s'était rapproché de Will et je n'avait plus personne pour partager ma peine. En même temps je n'attirais pas la sympathie, malgré que je fasse partie des huit demi-dieux de la grande prophétie, je reste le fils de la Mort et mon style était clairement a revoir. Un binoclard avec une chemise beaucoup trop longue, un vieux jean abîmé et usé jusqu'à la corde, et finalement ce que je pense être le pire, un étrange cache-œil argenté qui semble manger la moitié de mon visage déjà obstrué par des cheveux trop longs. Mais il s'agissait d'un déguisement important garant de ma survie. Par le Styx et tous les fleuves passant par le Tartare ! J'imagine que ce n'est pas une raison valable pour espionner une oracle un peu dingue qui te balance de la peinture à la tête! Je ne l'espionnais pas vraiment, enfin si mais j'avais un message pour elle. Depuis bientôt cinq heures certes mais je ne voulait pas la déranger. Alors que je me trouvais de bonnes excuses à lui présenter pour ce retard quelque peu conséquent, elle sortie de sa grotte. Pour une mortelle, elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux tombant dans son dos et son... Non! Il faut que je me calme avant de me faire...

-Mickaellis, c'est toi ?

Oui mon prénom est pourri et semble sortir d'une série télévisée de seconde zone, mais allez dire sa à la Mort elle-même. J'étais repéré et je me suis dit qu'il fallait l'affronter en face. Je suis descendu de mon arbre pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il faut noter qu'elle a tout de même de très beaux yeux.

-C'est Mickey, dis-je pour me donner un peu de constance.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-J'ai un message pour toi: Rdv à la Grand maison demain à quatorze heures.

-C'est tout ? C'est dingue ce qu'elle est intelligente...

-Oui, répondis-je en lui mentant effrontément.

-Tu attend depuis tout ce temps juste pour ça ?, me sourit-elle. Coincé, pensai-je et je n'avait pas d'excuse plausible. Autant jouer carte sur table. Je lui tournais le dos et descendit la pente.

-Tu m'intrigue, soufflai-je. Son rire cristallin me répondit.

-Positivement ou négativement ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Rachel

Je n'y comprenait vraiment rien a rien, j'étais complètement perdue. La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Mickey m'avais plongé dans un flou palpable.

Je savais depuis un moment qu'il était la( il était pas doué pour se caché,un enfant de la mort ce se remarque) mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas si il surveillait un danger ou autre chose...J'étais complètement perdue. Au début quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois pour être honnête, il m'a complètement terrifié. J'étais habitué au monde mythologique et au sang-mêlé je sortais avec Percy après tout mai l'impression qu'il me donnait c'était comme si.. je pouvais mourir pour lui d'une parole il pouvait m'envoyer dans l'autre monde. En plus j'avais l'impression qu'il me détestais impression vite prouvé par le fait qu'il ne me parlait pratiquement jamais, a chaque fois qu'il me réservait un regard il était glaciale et terrifiant je pense qu'il n'a même jamais prononcé mon ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi , après tout bien des pensionnaires m'ignorait ou fuyait en me voyant ,je les comprenais un peu, mai avec lui a chaque foi qu'il m'ignorait j'avais envie de crié :regarde moi! Je suis la aussi! Cette conversation était la première qu'on avait seule a une fois c'était moi qui avait engagé la conversation et il m'avait répondu en me regardant dans les yeux sans me fusillé au passage.J'aurais pu faire une danse de la victoire mais il m'aurait pris pour une folle...encore plus. C'est bizarre normalement je n'étais pas le genre de fille a rire comme une écervelé a la première remarque même les magnifique yeux vert de Percy ne m'avais pas autant troublés pourtant je l'avais fais. Pourtant Mickey n'est franchement pas un beau mec(il est franchement bas sur le classement des filles de la colo) mais même elle était prête a reconnaître qu'il avait un certain charme. Ça viens de son père nous disait Hazel,c'est vrai qu'elle a rencontré la mort en personne,et même Thalia le défendait "Il fallait le voir avant,il étais vraiment a tombé, un accident stupide" et quand même la lieutenant d'Artémis vous défendait il fallait que vous soyez fallait vraiment que j'arrête de pensé a lui. Je m'endormis me promettant de voir Piper des le lendemain.

Voila voila encore un petit chapitre mais je vais essaie de m'améliorer excuser moi pour cette longue absence mais je continue d'écrire format masse de fautes dans ce chapitre les correctrices sont absentes. Pour l'instant j' essaye de présenter mon Oc les fights arrive Plein de commentaires svp


	3. Chapter 3

PDV omnipotent

Piper avais du travail ce matin la... refaire la garde robe de quête épic qu'elle étais la seule a pouvoir effectué mais il n'y mettais pas vraiment du sien

-Sérieux Pip's se plaignit il (Pour la cinquantième fois au moins) je peux pas juste m'habiller comme d'habitude ?

-Jason Grace! Si t veux qu' on aille au cinéma ensemble tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfiler une tenue correcte!

-Ce n'est qu'une sortie au ciné! geignit le blond

Sa petite ami se retourna lentement pour lui lancer Le regard qui disait très jeune garçon ne passait pas souvent a la colo a cause de son boulot de "prêtre".Quand il avait enfin put s'octroyer une pause après un marchandage tendu avec Cymopolée sur le prix des poupées a son effigie Piper avait décidé qu'il partiraient tous au cinéma le lendemain.

-Tout ce que tu veux c'est frimer devant les autres avec ton magnifique petit ami.

-Et alors? Zeus merci le style négliger te vas bien.

Au moment ou elle se décidait enfin entre 2 pantalon Rachel toquait a la porte.

-Ooh Rachel! Comment vas tu?

Voyant le couple occupé la jeune fille s'étais prépare a rebrousse chemin mais Piper fondit sur elle .

-Qu'est ce que tu pense Noir ou bleu

-Heuu

-Tu as raison bleu ça va avec ces yeux .Tu voulais quelque chose?

-Oh hum.. Rien d'important .

Mais la lueur de détresse dans son regard démentais clairement ces en fille d'Aphrodite accompli compris en un instant.

-Jason s'il te plait vas me chercher un truc

-Quoi? Mais lequel?

N'importe OUST!

Jason perdue sortit du bungalow pour laissé les deux jeune femme seule.

-BON! dit Piper d'un ton autoritaire toi assied toi tout de suite et raconte moi tout!

Rachel cédant au ton impérieux de la brune s'assit sur le lit a coté d'elle.

-Tu fais quoi si l'un des plus beaux et mystérieux mec du camp qui t'ignorait royalement avant se met a t'observer et a peux être flirter avec toi.

-C'est a dire peux être flirter?

-Il as dit que je l'intriguais lâchât l'oracle dans un souffle. Piper elle trépignait de joie.

-Par les dieux Mickey s'est enfin mit a te parler. Le joues de Rachel prirent une violente couleur écarlate.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ..qu'il...Pffff qui est l'oracle déjà?Son ami éclata de rire

-Ce n'est pas complique a devine .Çà fait des lustres que Mickey craque sur toi.

-Alors pourquoi me lancent-il ses regards assassin se lamenta t elle je n'y comprend rien.

-Savais tu que Mickey avait grandit parmi les chasseresses d'Artémis?

-Je pensais que c'étais juste une rumeur.C'est interdit non?

-Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais tu peux me croire il a bel et bien grandit parmi les chasseresses si bien que il n'as jamais considéré la gente féminine autrement que comme des sœurs. Du coup quand il as sentit ses sentiments apparaître il as paniqué. Tu effrayais et

l'énervais au passage c'est pourquoi il t'en voulais c'est mon analyse.

-Ooook et donc du coup qu'est ce que je dois faire.

-Laisse moi faire dit elle en souriant.

Apres le départ de son amis Piper prépara son plan en commençant par appeler celle connaissant le mieux le fils de Thanatos: Thalia .

Apres 30 minute elle raccrocha en soupirant J'ai du pain sur la planche.

Quelque heures plus tard a la fin de son entrainement journalier en rentrant de l'arène son plan étais fin prêt . Anabeth a ses cotés elle se dirigèrent vers le bungalow des ou plutôt du Thanatos qui comme d'habitude séchait l'entrainement. Elles le trouvèrent sur son lit a lire un manga.

-Deeeebout regarde les magnifique demi-déesses qui te rendent visites

Sans lever le nez de sa lecture il leurs dit simplement:

-Je suis pas intéresser et j'ai pas d'argent. Piper n'abandonna pas

-De 1 Artémis te donne plein d'argent et de 2 on est la pour toi posa son livre pour les regardez dans les yeux, Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

-Thalia nous as appelez pour nous signalez qu'elle arrivait bientôt et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir une tapette pour frère lui répondit Anabeth. Le garçon se renfrogna

-Et qu'est ce que ça peux vous faire.

-Il se trouve qu on est tes ami et qu'on est venue pour récupérez le vrai Mickey. Je suis au courant pour l accident Mickey...

A ces mots le jeune homme tressaillit et des images du passé s'imposèrent a son esprit. Il se secoua et se roula en boule sur son lit.

-Si tu es au courant, tu dois savoir aussi que je suis un danger.

-Par les dieux Mickey cesse de joué au gamin tu as déjà 17 ans, ce n'est pas un traumatisme d'enfance qui vas te pourrir la vie.

Le jeune homme lui aussi commençait a perdre patience. Il se redressa et leur décocha un regard de dieu de la mort

-Laissez moi tranquille cette... protection est nécessaire pour votre propre bien.

-Mickey... commença Anabeth

-FERMEZ-LA ! J'ai tuez des innocents Beth .Leur seul crime étais de m'avoir connu. Ce...Son pouvoir n'est pas a prendre a la légère.

Pendent la confrontation avec le jeune homme Anabeth s'étais approché de son armoire, de prime abord inoffensive elle sentais pourtant que que quelque chose clochait son instinct de fille d'Athéna lui criait. Mickey remarqua son petit et se redressa.

-Ne touche pas a ça

La fille d'Athéna lui retourna un regard surpris .

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ne touche pas a mes affaires . dit il en articulant chaque syllabes.

La jeune file poursuivit ses investigations et atteignit bientôt le fond de l'armoire . Bien trop tôt a son avis. elle tapa sur ce qui semblait être le fond de l'armoire,un son creux lui répondit.

-Anabeth arrête s'il te plait supplia Mickey

Il avait perdu ses airs bravache pour adopter une profonde peine sur le visage et un peu de ... son appel la jeune fille continua ses vira toutes le affaires du jeune homme et remarqua une tête de mort sculpté dans le bois. Piper tenait les mains de Mickey se voulant rassurante

-C'est pour ton bien Mickey.

Anabeth poussa la tête de mort et l'armoire pivota sur elle même pour réveille une petite salle ronde ressemblant a un hôtel. Anabeth poussa un sifflement appréciateur.

-T'as même une salle secrète. Joli matos.

Dans la "salle secrète" ressemblant a un hôtel se trouvait trônant fièrement au centre une grande faux noir. La lame légèrement translucide était parcourue de veinure rouge comme ci du sang coulait a l'intérieure. Le manche d'obsidienne brillait fièrement et dans la tète de mort au bout brillait des feu follet en guise d'œil. Fugitifs. Des habits,manifestement de rockeur, était posé sur une étagère juste en dessous. Piper s'approchât et ne put retenir un frémissant devant l'arme lugubre.

-Je vous présente Sǐwáng cadeau de mon père.

Voilà voila. La suite bientôt j'écris aussi vite que je peux(sisi je vous jure)

Pour l'instant j'écris a l'aveugle quelque vue mais aucun commentaire...PAR LES DIEUX CA VOUS AS PLUT OU PAS


	4. Chapter 4

Les filles observaient toujours bouche bée ce qu'elles avaient devant elles.

-Je vous présente Sǐwáng cadeau de mon père.

-Cette faux est... magnifique!Mais aussi lugubre, surtout lugubre lâcha Annabeth.

-Tu as un hôtel satanique? demanda Piper

-Non ce truc est arrivé comme, je l'ai découvert quelque mois après la victoire contre Gaia. Paye ta récompense de merde ricana-il.

Mickey avait l'air plus désespéré que se leva pour jeter un œil au vêtement sur l'étagère. Elle déplia une veste de motard en cuir rutilante et siffla d'admiration.

-Je suis contre les vêtements d'origine animale mais ça c'est de la qualité.Tu mettais vraiment ça avant ?

-Oui avant .Mickey se leva et lui prit rageusement la veste des mains. Piper se campa devant lui les mains sur les hanches

-Bon, on a rendez-vous à 17 h, tu as donc 1 h pour t'habiller et te coiffer. On vas t'aider mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien çà va pas le faire du tout.

-Me couper les cheveux?

-Oui, on va décapiter les serpents que tu as sur la tète, dit Annabeth en sortant une paire de ciseau de son sac.

-Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille. Pourquoi vous ...vous... faites ça dit-il en se roulant en boule sur son lit.

Annabeth s'assit à coté de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Déjà de un, Thalia est flippante, ensuite, parce qu'on est tes amies, Mickey.

-Bon, fini les gamineries Mickey je veux voir un fils de Thanatos prêt d'ici une heure les interrompit Piper.

Mickey se leva, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

-Bon allons réveillez la bête.

Vers dix-sept heures moins dix Rachel se motiva a sortir pour la réunion annuel du camp avant l'habituel capture l'étendard. Elle n'étais pas une chef de bungalow mais l'oracle se devais d'assisté a toute les réunions. Pendent qu'elle marchait vers la grand maison elle remarqua que la colonie étais plus vide que d'habitude surtout de présence féminine. Le bungalow d'Héphaïstos étais plus énergique que d'habitue et dans celui des Aphrodite les gloussement hystérique avais au moins triplé. Elle continua sa route sans faire attention a ses changements mineurs. Une foule dense étais rassemblé devant la grande foule essentiellement féminine. Des chasseresses d'un coté et des campeuses de l'autre qui avait l 'air sur le point de se faire la guerre... encore plus que d' campeuses les plus exubérante étais un groupe d'Aphrodite jouant des coudes pour être au premier rang. Drew Tanaka ex-leadeuse des Aphrodites plus pomponné que jamais criais haut et fort sur les chasseresses.

-Il nous appartient les robinetes toute façon vous avez pas le droit d'avoir des petit amies dégagé de notre chemin .

Une Thalia plus en pétards que jamais sortit des sortit des rangs.

-pour la dernière fois Drew nous ne sommes pas venue ici pour trouvé un petite ami. Chiron nous as convoqué et étant donné que Dame Artémis ne répond plus...

-Ah ouais! la coupa Drew Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux alors.

-C'est juste notre... Quelqu'un d'important.

-Important comment? minauda l'asiatique

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires et... Arrhg DREW! si tu ne te pousse pas de la tout de suite je te vire moi même!

A présent des étincelles sortaient de ses doigts et ses cheveux étaient encore plus dressé sur ses cheveux et de façon naturelle cette fois ci. Drew(surement aveugle) ne bougea pas d'un iota et d'autre Aphrodites firent bloquent autour d'elle. Rachel crut que la 3 eme guerre mondiale allait avoir lieu sous ses une personne dans la foule des campeuses cria.

IL ARRIVE.

Toutes les campeuses se retournèrent comme un seule homme et soupirèrent. Rachel elle même ne put empêcher son cœur de faire des claquettes. Devant elle se trouvait... elle ne savait comment le décrire. Un nouveau d'une beauté tout simplement intemporelle . Sa peaux pale jurait avec ses cheveux roux fin. Ses yeux étais d'un noir profond et ses traits eurasien torse étais gainé dans t-shirt noir déchire et une chaîne étais accroché a son pantalon noir. Il contemplait sa scène d'un air légèrement blasé, comme s'il y étais habitué. Drew se jeta littéralement sur lui et sans savoir pourquoi Rachel eu envie de l'étrangler sur place.

-Hey! salut le nouveau dit Drew en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière je m'appelle Drew fille d'Aphrodite

Sourire colgate,décolté en avant et aidé de l'enjôlement le nouveau n'avait aucune chance. A la surprise de tous ça il ne se jeta pas a ses pieds.

-Mais je ne suis pas nouveau Drew.

Le sourire parfait de Drew se fissura.

-Hey Mickey

A la surprise de tous Thalia se précipita dans ses bras.

**Review svp pour cette tension **


	5. Chapter 5

A la surprise de tous et devant un Drew furax Thalia lieutenante des chasseresses d'Artémis vierge éternelle venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un garçon.

-Salut sœurette.

Murmure dans la foule Thalia Grace a un autre frère horriblement canon. Injustice profonde.

Mickey se tourna pour observer l'assemblé devant lui

-Ah mais je vois que tout le monde est la. Salut Phoebe c'est moi ou tu as rajeuni rigola-t-il.

La Phoebe en question s'approcha elle aussi pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Nouveau murmure parmi les campeuses. Les chasseresses ont adoptés un mec tres beau. C'est horrible! Il ne pourra jamais avoir de petite amie.

après avoir embrassé tout les chasseresses Mickey se tourna vers l'assemblé de campeuse.

-J'ai l'impression que beaucoup ne me connaissent pas vraiment. Je suis Mickaellis Gabriel Stapleton fils de Thanatos et fils adoptif d'Artémis.

Un coup de tonnerre accueillit ses révé se tourna vers le ciel

-C'est bon le vieux, lâche moi un peut la grappe avec ton orgueil démesuré toute façon tu ne peux rien faire cesse donc de te faire des cheveux blanc pour rien.

Le ciel s'éclaircit mystérieusement et le soleil brilla plus murmure parmi les campeuses l'ex-nouveau venait de clouer le bec a Zeus... Le mec parfait...Déjà prit pour l'éternité. Drew ravalant sa déception rentra avec les autres Aphrodites et les campeuses.

Les autres chefs de bungalow présent a la réunion sortaient de la grande toujours immobile se reprit et s'avança a la rencontre de Piper .

-C'est toi ca?

-Ca quoi lui répondit Piper en riant

-Lui!

-Oh, ce canon veux tu un mélange de talent et de doigté.

Thalia aussi venais a la rencontre de la fille d'Aphrodite

-Merci Piper t'as fait du bon travail.

-Annabeth m'as bien aidé tu sais

-Tu es Rachel c'est ca? l'oracle?

Les yeux électrique de Thalia la sondait de fond en ou amie?

-Hum oui je suis Rachel Elisabeth Dare.

Thalia manifestement satisfaite de son inspection lui sourit.

-Enchanté de te rencontrée

Mickey qui avais finit avec les chasseresses,s'approcha d'eux en souriant,en lui souriant!

-Tu participe au jeux ce soir, petite sœur?

Thalia lui envoya un coup de coude dans les cotes

-De 1 je suis plus vielles que toi et de 2 oui nous allons encore explosé ta chère colonie

-Arty n'est pas là ?

Elle lui envoya un autre coup.

-Pour la énième fois c'est Dame Artémis et non elle ne répond plus depuis un moment.

Malgré ces propos aux aspects enjoué on sentais une certaine tension dans sa voix.

-Détrompe toi sœurette ce soir les chasseresses perdront!

-C'est bien de rêver

En effet ce dont il parlais paraissais impossible,depuis des années et des années les chasseresses battaient a plat de couture les colons a capture l'étendard

-Moi contre tout les chasseresses

-Tu rigole! interrompit Thalia

-Si je gagne tu devras m'appelé sire Mickey et avoué que je te suis totalement supérieur.

-SI Je gagne tu cessera de m'appeler sœurette ce sera Dame Thalia et Dame Artémis.

-Vendue

Et ils se séparèrent pour se préparer a ce qui s'annonçais être l'événement de l'été


	6. Chapter 6

Hey wats up! on se retrouve pour le chapitre 6! déja qu'est ce que j'écris vite mdr

(prend une voix désespéré) Malgré tout mes efforts et ma vitesse hors du commun toujours aucune review dois je vraiment continué? Quelle est le but de ma vie? Blague a part les gens un petit signe ça ferait plaiz. On as fait a peux prêts 3k mots ensemble je pensais pas que c'étais possible sérieux mais je l'ai fait. En vrais c'est pas beaucoup. Bon première scène d'action et le début du Mickael(MickeyxRachel) pas mal le jeu de mot quand même même si je n'ai pas fait exprès. Bonne lecture!

Mickey venais de planté son drapeaux , quand la conque annonça le début du jeu. Il avais qu'une seule chance, il miserait tout en une attaque et les chasseresses le savais .Il commença par volé silencieusement de branche en branche comme une ombre. Il arriva assez facilement a l'emplacement du drapeau; Un piège. Ça puais le piège a plein nez. Il se concentra sur ces sens. Il sentais au moins une dizaine de battement de cœur caché a même le sol. Surement une tenue de camouflage. Il sentais aussi autre chose... plus bestiale, surement les compagnons des chasseresses ; leur fidèle loups prêt a le plaqué au sol a la première occasion. Il ne sentais pas Thalia elle devais surement se préparer a intervenir en cas d'urgence. Une défense imprenable...mais pas pour lui. Il se concentra un moment et s'enfonça dans les ombres. Ce pouvoir étais différent du vol d'ombre des enfants d'Hades au lieu d'utiliser les ombres ,il devenais une ombre.C'est comme ci sa présence se supprimais il étais mais sans que personne le sache comme la mort en personne. Un pouvoir qu'il évitais de trop utilisé ou de rendre publique mais qui étais très utile. Il se glissa tout simplement entre les chasseresses les poils des loups se dressèrent a peine quand il passa a coté d'eux et il récupéra l'étendard sans problème. Il chemina ainsi vers la rivière mais a proximité de celle ci, a bout de force il dut redevenir normal. C'est ce moment que choisis Thalia pour l'attaqué. Un énorme éclair le frappa de plein fouet et il fut projeté contre un arbre . Thalia se tenais devant lui des arcs électrique lui parcourant encore les bras, armé de son bouclier et d'une grande lance dorée.

-Alors tu pensais vraiment que ça allais être aussi facile lui cracha elle.

Mickey toujours a terre soupira

-On peux discuté ?

Un sourire cruel étira le visage de Thalia et Mickey du faire une roulade pour esquivé l'autre éclair qu'elle lui décocha.A présent debout. Mickey porta la main a son collier tète de mort et en enleva le pendentif. Il lança la tète d'obsidienne qui atterrit dans ses mains transformé en une grande faux noir et lugubre: Siwang. Ils étaient a présent tout les deux armés et se faisais face en se jaugeant. Mickey n'y tenant plus étendit le bras pour la désarmé de sa faux que la jeune fille contra brutalement de son bouclier, s'en suivit une dance martiale ou chacun tentais de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mickey ne réussisaits qu'a égratigné Thalia tendis que celle ci se vengais plus durement, mais au fur a mesure que le combat durais, les petites égratignures de Thalia se changèrent en multiple plaie sanguinolente tandis que cell de Mickey se refermais au fur a mesure que celle de Thalia s'ouvrais.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Juste une petite spécialisation de ma faux, elle aspire l'énergie vitale pour me l'as redonné faut toujours avoir un plan de secours, tête de pin.

-C-c'est de la triche.

-Non de la stratégie et si tu utilise tes éclaires j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Logique non?Tu m'excusera mais j'ai une frontière a traversé ; A plus sœurette ! Il laissa derrière lui une Thalia dépité pour se dirigé vers le petit ruisseau qui traversais la foret.

A peine l'eut il franchis qu'il fus assailli de toute part, les pensionnaires fou de joie l'attrapèrent pour le porté en triomphe a travers tout le camp. Même Chiron participais a la liesse général en le félicitant chaleureusement . Quand les pensionnaire l'eut reposé Chiron prit la parole :

-Aujourd'hui mes enfants nous célébrons notre première victoire sur les chasseresses. Réalise seul par Mickey l'héro du jour !

Des acclamation retentirent de toute part pour un Mickey légèrement indisposé.

-Un banquet autour du feu de camp sera organisé ce soir pour saluer cette victoire historique !

Cette fois ci un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua cette les pensionnaires vaquèrent a leur occupation exité a l'idée de la célébration a venir.

Le soir venue la fête battais son plein chasseresse et pensionnaires se mélangeais sans d'inimitié et des plat délicieux apparaissais dans des assiettes dorés. Annabeth et Piper cherchais Mickey du regard tout en discutant quand Thalia arriva

-Hey Thals la héla Annabeth

La lieutenante se dirigea vers ses amis en boitant légèrement

-Tu es sur qu ça va ? s'inquiéta Piper

-Mickey ne m'as pas loupé il est ou d'ailleurs

-Je ne sais pas, on ne l'as pas vue de la soirée

-Roh telle que je le connais il dois etre enfermé a la lire, a sa propre soiré ! Grogne Thalia. Bon je vais le cherché .

Elle chemina donc clopin-clopant en direction du bungalow de Thanatos. Elle entra en trombe et Mickey surpris sursauta livre en main.

-Ah pris sur le fait ! Qu'est ce que tu lis encore ? Harry Potter ? Encore, tu l'as terminé combien de fois ce truc !

Mickey se leva en soupirant

-Ce truc comme tu dis est l'une sinon la plus grande œuvre de fiction de ce siècle décadent et corrompu.

-Dis plutot que t'as un crush sur Emma Watson l'asticota Thalia

-Pas du tout en plus c'est le livre, pas le film !

-Si tu le dis bon ramène toi, tu ne vas pas rater ta propre fête quand même.

-Bah si c'était un peu le projet

-Ah non pas question si moi je dois les supporter en étant blesser toi tu viendra souffrir avec moi.

-Je pensais que tu adorais les fetes

-Pas avec autant de garçon qui me tourne autour je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils sont aussi excité,j'ai du en foudroyé au moins trois.

-J'ai promis cinquante drachme a celui qui parviendra a t'embrasser dis Mickey d'un ton non-chaland

Pardon !?s'offusque Thalia Comment as tu oser espèce de salle piaf mort-vivant.

Sourde a ces protestation elle attrape sous son bras et lui inflige un savon mémorable .

-Tu n'y coupera pas tu m'accompagne et je te signale que je ne vaux pas seulement cinquante drachme.

Elle le tire ainsi jusqu'au feu de camp sous les acclamations de certain et le regard haineux de qu'il arrive Phoebe le prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis trop fière de toi Mickey tu t'es bien battu.

-Seulement bien ?

Il remarque un reflet a roux du coin de l'œil mais quand il se retourne il n'y a rien.

Il se concentre sur sa discussion avec Phoebe jus-qua ce que Piper l'attrape par les oreilles et le traîne dans un coin.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ce plains Mickey

-Tu vas aller voir Rachel et t'excuser tout de suite.

-De quoi ?

Il reçois une claque sur le crane

-Réfléchis un peu avant de saute dans les bras d'autre fille

-Quoi ?! Tu parle de Phoebe ?

-Bah oui imbécile !

-Mais elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

-Rachel n'est pas au courant je te signale. Le jeune homme se rembrunit

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que Rachel ne sois pas contente.

-Parce que tu l'aime tout simplement

A ces mots Mickey rougit brutalement et secoue la tête.

-Déjà de un c'est complètement faux et de deux…

-Pas envie de jouer Mickey, donc maintenant tu te bouge le derrière et tu vas la voir par Aphrodite.

Devant le ton menaçant de la jeune femme ,Mickey ne peux qu'obtempérer. Il se lève en quête de la jeune oracle et finis par la trouvé adossé au pin de Thalia.

-Salut Rachel

En le voyant elle sèche fugitivement ses larmes et lui tourne le dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je cherche une fille stupide.

-Tu devrais y retourner, elle va s'inquiéter.

A ces mots Mickey, éclate de rire.

-La jalousie est un sentiment intéressant.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-En tant que génie mon quotient intellectuelle est plutôt élevé, mais mon quotient émotionnel lui est incroyablement bas. Pourtant je sais reconnaître une fille jalouse quand j'en vois une.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Mickey s'accroupit face a elle et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Pour qui sont ces larmes alors ?

Rachel rougit en remarquant leur brusque proximité et essaye de reculer mais elle est acculer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Laisse moi tranquille !

Imperturbable Mickey continue.

-La fille dont tu parlais tout a l'heure s'appelle Phoebe et c'est une chasseresse d'Artémis depuis au moins ...quoi… plusieurs siècle. Je la considère moi même comme une sœur elle m'as pratiquement élevé en fait et malgré le fait que je sois un demi dieux grec je donne pas dans l'inceste.

Petit a petit en assimilant le poids de ses paroles Rachel se calme.

-Voila pourquoi je suis a présent a la recherche d'une fille jalouse et stupide de ma connaissance mais si elle veux a tout pris que je parte son noble serviteur s'exécute.

Il commence a se lever mais Rachel le retiens

-S'il te plais reste murmure t'elle

-Comment ?

-Tu es tres énervant tu le sais ca ?

-Oui c'est ce qu'elle dise toute lui répond il avec un grand sourire.

Rachel réplique d'une boutade

-Ferme la !

Mickey esquive son coup et la prend dans ses bras.

-Rachel je crois bien que je t'aime.

-Tu crois seulement ? Dit elle dans un sourire. Laisse moi vérifier .

Elle se penche doucement et elle l'embrasse.


End file.
